


The Menagerie

by Ltleflrt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU mashup, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Alternate Universe - Zookeeper, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Veterinarian Castiel, zookeeper dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ltleflrt/pseuds/Ltleflrt
Summary: Baby the Pegasus is giving birth to her first foal.  Dean and Castiel are there to help her through it.





	The Menagerie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nickelkeep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/gifts).



When Mary Campbell brought Dean and Sam to visit the Menagerie for the first time as kids, he’d been so in awe of the Keepers working with the animals that he’d announced right then and there that it’s what he wanted to do when he grew up.  His mother had laughed it away, expecting Dean to follow in her footsteps as a Hunter, capturing the creatures to bring to the Menagerie, or putting down the more dangerous ones encroaching on human lands. But he’d never given up the dream, and when he’d asked to study the care and handling of magical creatures, she’d finally given in and sent him to learn from his Grandpa Henry.

It’s turned out to be far more physical work than he’d thought it would be.  Sam had pointed out that for most wizards, constant use of magic also constitutes “work”, and he shouldn’t scoff at those with less power than the Campbell/Winchester bloodlines carried.  Dean had scoffed at Sam instead. Which led the usual brotherly scuffles.

Despite the hard work, he still loves his job.  His unique abilities as an empath allow him to communicate with his charges, even if on a very basic level.  It’s not mind reading, but knowing when a Minotaur is grumpy, or a gryphon has a sore paw, or a kelpie is yearning for a hunt makes it easier for him to work with the creatures than some of his fellow Keepers.  Plus it’s far less stressful to use his abilities with animals than with humans. They feel deeply, but are nowhere near as complicated as people.

Unfortunately right now he wishes he could turn the volume down on his internal senses.  The distress radiating from the pegasus is nearly splitting his head open. It’s all he can do not to fall over as he rushes to her enclosure to find out what’s wrong, but he manages to get there without tripping and faceplanting on the way.

“What’s wrong, Baby?” Dean coos as he enters the huge domed atrium that houses the winged creatures that won’t try to eat each other.  He can’t see the pegasus from the gate, but he zeroes in on her distress and soon finds her nestled down among the wisteria bushes.

Another wave of fear and pain makes him dizzy, but he pushes through it and kneels at her side.  He puts a hand on her heaving side and knows that she’s gone into labor. It’s her first pregnancy, and she’s been nervous the whole time.  Now that she’s getting a taste of actual labor pains, that has amped up to full on fear.

“It’s okay, sweet girl,” Dean murmurs.  He runs his hands over her face and neck, and her distress eases slightly.  Her wings flutter and her muzzle bumps up under his arm, looking for comfort.  He can’t ease her physical pain, but he presses a kiss to her forehead and sends warm reassurance.  He can sense that it helps, although another contraction spikes her nerves again. “Don’t worry, Baby. I’m gonna get you some help.  Everything’s gonna be okay, just breathe.”

He traces a sigil on the ground.  It lights up under the tip of his finger, and then disappears when he completes the spell.  Then he makes himself comfortable and lets Baby rest her head in his lap while he finger combs her mane.  It’s silky soft and black as pitch, just as the rest of her fur and feathers, and even though he’s not sure she understands what he’s saying he spends the next ten minutes or so telling her how beautiful she is and that he can’t wait to meet her foal.  

“I hope it’s black like you, sweetheart,” he murmurs.

“It could be a roan like its father.”

Dean looks up at Castiel with a welcoming grin.  He’d been so focused on Baby that he hadn’t sensed the veterinarian’s approach.  “It’ll still be beautiful,” he points out.

“Indeed.” Castiel returns the smile as he kneels down next to Baby, setting a bag full of medical supplies nearby in case they’re needed.  Waves of confidence and warmth roll off of him, as always, though they increase as he turns his attention to the little pegasus that needs his help.  “Hello, Baby. I see you’re bringing your own baby into the world today.”

Baby nickers softly and nuzzles Castiel’s arm.  Dean senses the affection in her heart as she greets him.  Castiel’s talents lean more towards healing, and he often relies on Dean’s empathy to help diagnose the creatures under his care, but the animals love Castiel even without the benefit of emotional communication.  

It’s no surprise to Dean.  It’s hard not to love someone who practically glows with kindness.

Baby snorts and bumps her head against Dean’s stomach.  Humor weaves through her pain, proving that she understands far more about humans than humans understand about her.  “Keep it to yourself, sister,” he whispers fondly.

Castiel casts him an amused glance as well, making Dean blush.  But he continues examining Baby, feeling her stomach as the contractions work through her body, and checking to see how close she is to actually popping out a new pegasus.  And he directs his words to her, as if she understands exactly what he’s saying. (And maybe she can. Magical creatures have unexpected gifts.) “Everything appears to be normal so far.  The foal doesn’t feel like it’s in the wrong position. So it’s just a matter of work and time.”

A wave of discontent makes Dean laugh, and he scratches around the base of her ears.  “You can do it, Baby.”

And with Castiel and Dean’s help, she does.  During the worst of it she tries to wiggle her whole body into Dean’s lap, but despite being only the size of a shetland pony, he holds her back.  Last thing he needs is medical attention for crushed legs after she’s done.

Several hours later a foal with gray and white patches and charcoal black winglets wobbles to its feet.  Dean beams with pride magnified by both Baby and Castiel. He waits while Castiel examines mother and foal, proclaiming them both hale and healthy, and holds his laughter behind a hand as Castiel very seriously explains to Baby how to take care of herself and her baby.

The sky is dark above the atrium dome by the time Baby is ready to be left alone with her foal.  Dean grunts as he stands, and grimaces when his back pops in several places.

“Are you alright?” Castiel asks from so close that Dean can feel his body heat.

He’s given up on explaining the concept of personal space bubbles to Castiel.  Especially since he’s gotten to know the veterinarian so well that they tossed the concept of personal space along with all their clothes on a hot summer night a few months before.  Now he has to constantly stop himself from pulling Castiel closer every chance he gets.

“Just stiff,” Dean explains.  He nudges Castiel, a silent invitation to walk with him, and Cas easily falls in next to him.  “This job is way more back breaking than I thought it would be when I was a kid.”

Castiel chuckles.  His affection for Dean springs up around him like a pair of wings and drape over Dean’s shoulders.  “A sore back is the least of the occupational hazards you’ll face in a menagerie.”

“At least no one tried to eat me today,” Dean says brightly.  

Castiel stops him with a touch to his wrist.  He cups a hand around Dean’s jaw, applying pressure until Dean turns his full body to face him.  “Let me take care of you.”

“No, Cas you don’t have to–”

But Castiel’s magic flows into Dean anyway.  Dean doesn’t just feel it, he tastes it. Fresh strawberries dipped in minty sugar.  And even without trying he can feel Castiel’s love through the flash of healing power.

Benefits of being an empath.  He never has to worry whether his feelings are returned.

When every ache disappears, along with the stings of scratches and burns left on his limbs from some of the creatures he’d cared for throughout the day, Dean sighs in relief.  He opens his eyes, surprised that they’d fallen shut, and finds Castiel smiling up at him.

It doesn’t take an empath to know how Castiel feels about Dean.  Only the blind would miss it.

“You don’t need to heal me,” Dean says, in lieu of a thank you.  Cas knows him well enough to understand. “Save your reserves for the critters that need you.”

“You need me.”

Dean cups his hand over Castiel’s and leans into his palm.  “Yeah. I do.”


End file.
